


Those Who Are Close Know You Best

by Bri211



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, squip!michael au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri211/pseuds/Bri211
Summary: The S.Q.U.I.P could look like anyone Jeremy wanted. Jeremy wanted Michael.





	Those Who Are Close Know You Best

Jeremy had been so certain that the gray oblong pill he had taken had been a dude, but he supposed there was no arguing with the agony as it implanted itself into his brain the way Rich had told him it would. 

Sure the embarrassment of freaking out in front of Christine would be something he had to try to handle later, but for now he had to deal with the current situation he was in. Keanu Reeves was currently standing before him in the mall food court. Jeremy had a thousand questions running through his head, but he didn’t need to ask any of them, because Keanu started to speak. 

“Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processing Unit, Jeremy. Your S.Q.U.I.P.” 

It had worked? This was Jeremy’s S.Q.U.I.P? He hadn’t been jipped out of $400 like he thought?? 

Jeremy was in shock, and barely managed to find his voice. “You…look like Keanu Reeves…” 

The S.Q.U.I.P smirked. “Ah yes, this is my default mode. Though, you can have me take the form of whatever you wish. My data shows that you may also prefer Sexy Anime Cat Girl With A Tail.” 

Jeremy hadn’t even had a chance to blink as the S.Q.U.I.P changed shape, suddenly a copy of a character one might see in Tokyo Mew Mew, an anime cat girl with a tail. Jeremy knew a blush had risen to his face. “No, No! Keanu Reeves is fine!” He blurted out. But then his mind raced again. The S.Q.U.I.P could be anything he wanted? He spoke up once again. “Actually..can you be something a little more…familiar?” 

The S.Q.U.I.P seemed surprised by the request, but a smirk quickly rose back to it’s face. “Of course” it spoke, it’s form rapidly beginning to change. 

Jeremy felt his heart begin to pound as he looked at the new form in front of him. It was Michael. But it wasn’t Michael. Sure it looked like Michael, but everything felt off. For one, it had electric blue eyes, instead of Michael’s warm brown ones. The hoodie it wore was pure white, with gray rectangles instead of patches. Otherwise, it was Michael Mell, Jeremy’s best friend. Was this who Jeremy had even had in mind? It must have been, the S.Q.U.I.P wouldn’t steer him wrong. 

Jeremy had to snap himself out of his trance as the S.Q.U.I.P began to speak again. This time, it used Michael’s voice. It sounded exactly like Michael. 

S.Q.U.I.P-Michael smiled as it spoke. “It seems you wanted me to take the form of Michael Mell. This is your best friend, correct? Someone so close to you should make this much easier.” It felt almost wrong seeing this fake Michael smile. It seemed so heartless, the warmth in Michael’s eyes wasn’t present. “Now Jeremy, for this to work, you must listen and do exactly what I say. Let’s go buy a new shirt


End file.
